the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie Marshall
Grace Marshall is the daughter of Charlie and Elizabeth Marshall, Younger sister to Charlotte. She is ex-Husband to fallen Angel name Gabriel and the mother of Josie and Lizzie. and Aunt to Ellie. Grace was born on November 2nd, 1992, to werewolf parents, she is the only kind in her family, She is a Witch, not a werewolf like her clan. Grace was often considered the weakest of the whole werewolf clan because she isn't a Werewolf just an powerful witch more powerful than Cora but less than her niece Ellie. However, She is considered the most she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills. Due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy and Psychic Reflection. Besides this, Grace possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Early History Early Life. Sometime after she was born, Her parents asked some witch named Penny Parker to bound her powers and erased all her magic-related memories. Unfortunately for her, almost three years after her birth, Grace's mother was killed by the Water Demon. As a result, Grace never really knew her mother, and this loss ultimately had a significant impact on her and her sisters' lives to the extent that she once confessed that if she had one wish to be granted, she would ask for time alone with her mother. Charlotte her older sister was only close to Elizabeth. Finishing College As Grace's personality matured and her knowledge of witchcraft became more extensive, she decided to get a job, but was relatively turned off by the fact she was not educated enough to obtain jobs that interested her. This ultimately led to Gracdeciding to return to college, and she worked hard to ensure that she was able to balance her studies on top of her responsibilities as a Witch to guide her daughters Lizzie and Josie. However, this balancing act proved to be extremely difficult for her, as she and her sisters were subjected to frequent demonic attacks, and her instinct to protect the innocent often got in the way of her studies and nearly derailed her intent to pass all of her final exams. Fortunately, Grace eventually overcame all obstacles and passed her exams, allowing her to later graduate from college with a B.A. in Psychology. While this achievement was a huge source of pride for her, her duties as a Only witch in the werewolf community. Falling in Love with Adam Black Grace met Adam Black while she was in college. He was the assistant district attorney in charge of a case in which she was involved. Unbeknownst to the sister Charlotte, Adam was a ruler of the underworld known as Adam Black who was on Earth to find some type of human being to spawn his children with. The two fell in lust and flirted with each other for a several months until Adam eventually asked Grace out on a date, which she happily accepted. However, Adam had unintentionally fallen in love with her. During one of his botched and half-hearted attacks on Grace, Adam was inadvertently hurt. However, his betrayal enraged the Triad, who then tried and failed to kill him. Adam 's injury eventually lead to Grace discovering of his true identity as both him and Gabriel were injured in the spot. A hurt and angry Grace wanted to vanquish him until he finally convinced her of his love by saving her life. She then decided to fake his death to protect him from her sister because she was the Queen of Meridian at this time. This complicated her relationship with her sisters until the guilt she felt due to lying to them motivated her to eventually tell the truth; first to her Whitelighter, Leo, and then to her sister Charlotte. Becoming the Queen of the Underworld Adam Black absorbed the powers of the Source so that Grace could vanquish him. However, after the vanquish, the essence of the Source stayed in Adam and slowly started to corrupt him. Grace's powers alerted her that something was wrong, especially after feeling a premonition about Adam being blocked, however she remained oblivious to the matter. Adam then tricked Grace into marrying him through a Dark Binding ceremony. Shortly after, Grace found out that she was pregnant. With the pregnancy with her first child Julian, she began manifesting the ability to shoot flames from her hands and the power of teleportation. not knowing that he is the Devil]] When she found out the truth through a premonition, she was in shock, however, the Seer convinced her to become the Queen of the Underworld. She then vanquished an evil Wizard who was trying to take Adam's position as the Source and joined Adam as his queen. Grace tried to live the life of the queen of all evil, but a combination of pregnancy hormones and demonic tonics made her so cranky that she ended up vanquishing five of Adam's best demons. Because she missed her sisters, and because saving innocents was "who she was," Grace then tried to play both sides of good and evil before realizing that she had to choose. as Queen of All Evil]] She later discovered that Adam knew about The Seer's tonics completely eating away at her good nature. Shortly after, she found out that Adam killed one of her innocents and she chose to rejoin her sisters in opposing him. Together, they cast the spell which used the power of their ancestors to vanquish Adam. Because of Adam's death, the Source had completely taken over the unborn baby Grace was carrying. After the child was stolen by the Seer, Grace came to terms with the fact the evil spawn never truly belonged to her. Getting Divorced from Adam Black Grace was still trying to put her life back together and her time as Queen of the Underworld behind her when Adam returned from the Demonic Wasteland. Despite their unchangeable mutual love, she believed that they could not be together because he now had countless demonic powers—though he did his best to do good deeds—and she was still a good witch. Her traumatic experiences from being the Queen of the Underworld and carrying the unborn Source also played a hand in her reluctance of their relationship. Hence, Grace decided to file for divorce. However, Adam could not accept that their marriage was over and continued to pursue her, but it only made Grace's love for him gradually turn into hatred as he succumbed to evil once again and attempted to turn her as well. Her powers eventually became inactive due to her attempts to avoid Adam by overworking herself at the Bay Mirror. She tried to solve this problem by going to a gypsy fortuneteller. Lydia, another gypsy, told her that her powers were not working because she working to hard and was neglecting her powers. By balancing her time at work and with family, her powers become active once again, and even advanced to the point that she can see the future in color and experience the event as if she had astral-projected into her future self. Adam, blaming Madison's appearance as the start of his and Grace's problems, becomes an Avatar in order to have the power needed to change history, thus creating a new reality where Madison never reconstituted the Charmed Ones as she was killed by Shax, thus allowing demons to take over the world. In this alternate reality, Grace is still married to dam, but she hates him just as much as she does in the original world. Living in a world with neither her sisters nor Adam's love, Grace gratified herself through casual sex with random men and even demons. She had guarded herself from love, and was not as open as she once was. During an unexpected yet honest conversation between her and Adam, she confessed that she also did not know why their love had soured into hatred, but concluded that perhaps it was because they were not meant to be together after all. Madison, however, manages to orb into this reality by accident and is able to make things right by recreating the Power of Three again. Grace, this time, personally vanquishes her former love. Madison was then transported back to the rightful timeline where she informed Grace and Madison of the events that occurred and of Adam's death. After the sisters confirmed that Adam was truly gone for good, Grace once again concluded that she and Adam were just not meant to be. Becoming an Empath. Grace discovered that besides being a witch, she was also destined to be an Empath, gaining the ability feel other people's emotions. Initially, Grace was excited to have gained a new power, but eventually grew to fear it as she recalls how it almost killed Scarlett. However, Leo explained that her becoming an empath may have happened a little early because she was meant to use her new power to save Madison, who became trapped in an emotional cocoon when Leo became an Elder. After saving Madison, who because of her hidden emotions had become a Valkyrie, Grace attempted to gain control over hew new power, though it proved to be difficult especially with her and Jason Dean's growing feelings for each other. Over time, she began to find some control over her empathic abilities and with Madison's blessing, she moved to Hong Kong with Jason. Unfortunately, her relationship with him eventually came to an end when he found out about her witch heritage. Pregnant Again with Adam Black Again After dating for a few months, Daniel took Grace to Temple and proposed. She accepted and was later married to her true love by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. While on their honeymoon, she got pregnant with their first child. Nine months later, she gave birth to hers and Adam's twin daughter Josie and Lizzie, which she has one night stand with Adam. Sometime before or after birth of twins, Grace moved out of her condo and bought a house with Daniel, which the couple and their daughter currently live in. At the end of her maternity leave, Grace found that she did not want to return to work and leave her newborn daughters. However, after deciding that she had to, Grace and Daniel discover that little twins Josie and Lizzie has come into her powers as she kept beaming her mommy back home every time she would try to leave. Powers& Abilities ; Basic Powers ;* Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Grace is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. ;* Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ;* Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;* Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers ;Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Grace's primary Wiccan power. ;;Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. ;;Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. ;;Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. ;;Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ;;Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ;;Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Grace can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ;;Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Category:Characters Category:The Marshall Family